O.G.'s Power Rangers Remakes List
These are all remakes of most past Power Rangers shows that I wish would happen as part a line known as the “'Rebuild” '''''line. Animation or Comics If the remakes would be done in animation, I would wish to do the designs of Type Moon, SSSS Gridman, Goblin Slayer, or Cardfight Vanguard. If comics, then hopefully Boom Studios wouldn't mind doing remakes. Time Line These remakes would be part of a new remade timeline, but includes these past original PR shows that don’t need remakes like Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury. And Beast Morphers depending on how the story in Beast Morphers goes. The remakes each take place on the same year as their original took place. Mighty Morphine season 1 Differences This remake balances both Sci-Fi and Fantasy elements. Kimberly doesn’t wear a skirt in her ranger form. This remake explains the Dino theme due to the six tribes. The Dora Monsters are based on creatures of myth. The setting and/or atmosphere is similar to SSSS Gridman and/or Digimon Adventure Tri. (including S2, S3, Zeo, Turbo, and In Space) This remake reveals Tommy being descendent of one of the six tribes, and possessing the Dragon Dino Coin. Also in this remake Tommy wishes to a paleontologist, leading to Dino Thunder. Mordredia (Red), Rocky (blue), Adam (Black), and Aisha (yellow) took the other Rangers‘ places when Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were seriously injured after fighting against Super Lokar. The Dinozords in this remake are more like the Wild Zords who bond with each of their ranger (same thing with Thunder Zords, Ninja Zords, and Zeo Zords). The Power Coins are now called Dino Coins, and they each represent a virtue: * T.Rex: Heroism * Saber Tooth: Kindness * Triceratops: Knowledge * Mammoth: Courage * Pteranodon: Grace * Dragon: Honer New characters Mordredia (Mordred): She the daughter of King Arthur, and an unnamed Saxon mother. She’s Mordred of the Arthurian legend. She then wears a bancho outfit after her defeat by Jason. * The Dora Knight/Knasty Knight suit is used for Mordredia's armor. * Mordredia is based on Artoria Pendragon from “Fate Stay Night”. Martha the IV: She's descendent from Martha of the Tarasque legend. She works at the church for the orphans, and knows the secrets of the six tribes New Zords Apatasaurus Dinozord (Dragon Megazord arms) Stegosaurus Dinozord (Dragon Megazord leg) Terror Bird Dinozord (Dragon Megazord leg) Terminology Dragon Masters: They are humans who were taught by the saurions to tame dinosaurs. Well known ones are St. Gourge, Martha, and Saint Columbus. Mighty Morphine season 2 Differences Jason (Red), Trini (yellow), Billy (blue), Zack (green), Kat (Pink), and Fred Kalem (White) are part of the Thunder Team. The Aura and Kiba changers are called Thunder Morphers. The monsters in this season who are called Head Monsters are based on the mask monsters from Goranger. This remake explains that long ago Lord Zedd was once good until tainted by Dark Specter and betrayed his old team. Its inspired by this link:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Face_Chouryou The Thunder Zords are based on star constellations. * Draco Thunderzord * Pegasus Thunderzord * Equuleus Thunderzord * Leo Thunderzord * Phoenix Thunderzord * Byakko/White Tiger Thunderzord * (Tor) Wanjel Thunderzord The Goranger suits are used for the Wild West Rangers. The season climax with the Dinozords and the Thunderzords merging into a Gigazord and defeating Serpentera. New Characters Polyphemus: He's from the Helix Nebula, and the mentor of the Thunder Team Rangers. * His armor is the same as Master Kaku's armor from Dairanger. Luscus: Polyphemus' right hand man from the Helix Nebula. * The "First Lieutenant Zilong" costume is used foe this character. The Three Idiots: They work for Lord Zedd until the last episode. * Motor Head * Tombstone Head * Telephone Head Trivia * Jason recalls that the Thunder Powers suit him well. This is do to Dairanger‘s theme being martial arts. Mighty Morphine season 3 Differences The story resolves on the Aliens Rangers and Ninjor trying to help the other rangers gain back their powers and zords while fighting Master Vile (who was freed by his son "Rito" and "The Five Peddles of Darkness"). Rito is revived by Dark Spector for his master plan. The Alien Ninja Rangers are different races from other worlds: * Red Ranger/Gackos: * Blue Ranger/Cestro: * Yellow Ranger/Twigs: * Black Ranger/Quarry: * White Ranger/Breezy: Charecters The Five Peddles of Darkness * Oleander * Hydrangea * Iris * Bloodroot * Tulip Master Vile’s Siblings * Basher * Dischordea General Triclops: The P.R. adapotion of Emperor Daidas. Mini series The mini series voucuses on other Rangers of Earth and from other worlds to help find the pieces of the Zeo crystal, while fighting against Master Vile’s ground general Triclops and his forces. Other Rangers Jakq and his Card Rangers: Big Five Rangers: Denzi Rangers: Vulcan Trio Rangers: Gem Rangers: Dyna Rangers: Bio Rangers: Myth Rangers: Flash Rangers: Aura Rangers: Beast Rangers: Driver Rangers: Education Rangers: Aquila Rangers: Zeo The Zeo Rangers who found each piece of the Zeo crystal are from different countries: * Red (South American) * Bule (Egypt) * Green (Greece) * Yellow (Japanese) * Pink (Easter Island) Defector is more like his Super Sentai counterpart. Kendama Robo is in this adaption as Kendama Megazord, a megazord made completely out of wood. The zords are based on famous landmarks and items: Trey the King Ranger serves as a mentor to the Zeo Rangers. Pyramidas serves a second Base for the Zeo Rangers. In this remake there was a civilization in the super continent "Pangea" (like its Super Sentai counterpart). Like his Super Sentai counterpart, Sprocket becomes an adult due to to his mother and father's sacrifice. Turbo Differences This remake includes the White Turbo Ranger named Radietta. Divatox wears Beauto Zonnette‘s costume, and is one of Dimitri’s daughter, and sister to Radietta. Dappu is the assistant of Dimitria, and is the Phantom Ranger. In Space Differences Dark Spector looks more like Dr. Hinelar from Megaranger:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Hinelar Ecliptor lives at the end of the series. Galaxy Differences The story resolve on five space explorers traveling into space to save the universe from Scorpious. The Galactic Beast are based on star constellations in their galactazord form, and are named after the constellation they each came from: * Lion/Leo * Gorilla/Cepheus * Swan/Cygnus * Wolf/Lupus * Wild Cat/Lynx * Bull/Taurus * Rhino/Centaurus * Falcon/Phoenix * Shark/Cetus Rhino Galactabeast and Falcon Galactabeast have their own Galactazord form/Megazord form. The Battlenizer in this remake is like ancient armor, with certain part designs of the current Galactabeasts. Scorpius in this remake transforms into a monsterous form (Earth Demon Beast design) at the near end of the series. Then Trakeena merged with the Nemesaur (Demon Beast Daitanix) in the final battle. Dino Thunder Differences Mesogog is a Saurian who’s body was found by Trent‘s dad and was used for experiments, transforming him into Mesogog. In the Dino Themed team-up special Mesogog improved his old body and kept it in a chmeber some kind. In this remake Mesogog and Trent made a deal and Trent joined Mesogog‘s side for a short time, until Trent’s dad revealed himself to Trent, having Trent joining the rangers‘ side. Elsa mutant form is the Dezumolijewel costume:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Messenger_of_Dawn_Lije#Dezumolijewel Hayley Ziktor is smart yet beautiful teenager in this remake, who in the near end of the series becomes the Black Dino Thunder Ranger after all the Dinogems were captured by Mesogog. And the morphers don't require the Dinogems to work. The Drago Zord is called the Coatlus Zord in this remake based on Quetzalcoatlus, even though its SS Counterpart is based on a Tupuxuara. This remake has the Pachy Zord, Para Zord, Dimetro Zord, and Ankyla Zord become rangers. Tommy as the Green Dino Team Ranger while using the Sword of Darkness to fight against Zeltrax in a final battle while the other Rangers fight Mesogog and his Blizzard Bio Zords. In the Final episode the rangers and the zords destroy Monster Mesogog by using all of the Dino Gem‘s power. RPM The only differences in this version is that it won't be post apocalypse themed so that this series would be in the same universe as the other rangers, the zords are almost like their Super Sentai counterpart, and that the Red Ranger's dad dies for a dramatic heart to heart moment. Samurai Difference The shogun armor would take place of the super Mode, including its own disk for all the rangers to use. The cockpits look like their Super Sentai counterpart, including no cockpit mode. No Bulk and Spike! Shows some education of Japanese culture. Megaforce The Rangers all come from another planet. Their mission was to fight against The Armada scouts. The Datas suit is used for Tensu:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Datas Legendary Basco Jack recruits five people to fight against the The Armada. Basco's Armored Form is used for Basco Jack:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Basco_ta_Jolokia Basco’s assistances are a robotic parrot and a swashbuckling Alpha look alike. Charecters Rangers Red Pirate Ranger/ Silver Pirate Ranger/Orion Other Rangers Green Dino Team Ranger/Tommy Oliver Pink Dino Team Ranger/Kimberly Dino Charge Diffrences Lord Arcanan is the main antagonist of this remake. Link: https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_Arcanon_(O.G.%27s_Rewritten_Version) The “Transcendenterfly God Deboth” costume is used for Snide. This remake version of Snide can create the vivix and the Greenzilla. Iceage, Stingrage, and Meteor are toxic mutants who joined forces with the Dark Arts army. While the other monsters know as the Dark Arts Warriors are created by the Dark Arts Masks by fusing with matarlizum and/or a piece of a living thing, like when Fury was created from Sir Iven merging with Dark Arts Mask. Poisandra and Curio joins the Rangers side in the final episode as the new Aqua (Poisandra) and Gray (Curio) Ranger. Zenowing is part of race of humanoid dinosaurs called the Saurions, along with Tylor’s dad and Mesogog. The mini Zords Deino and Nychus not only combine into the Deinonychus Cycle but into a Dinozord. Plus the remake shows more of the sibling mini zords in their normal form, sometimes having them like pets and comrades. Heckyl becomes the Talon Ranger by merging with the Spinosaurus spirit, having his morpher to morph. That's how the other rangers' morphers were able to work again when the other dinosaur spirits left the completed light energem when they each merge with the rangers after each of the Rangers' energems where stolen. The 10 energems we’re part of one single energem called the light energem. Each energem gives each person a special ability, and the "never aging" part is taken off in this remake. The morphers are design to connect to the dinosaur spirits, enabling the Rangers to morph. Dino Themed Team Up Ninja Steel This includes both elements of Toqger and Ninninger. the Z Shin costume is used for Galvanax:https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Emperor_of_Darkness_Z#Original The PR adaption of Zaram from Toqger is the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger named Zaram James. The Ninja Blades and Ninja Guitar are the morphers. Most of the zords are small beings that can transform into a zord by the Ninja Stars: * Redbot/Red Robo Zord * Drago/Dragon Zord * Tuskbot/Elephant Zord * Surfbot/Sub Zord * Martianbot/UFO Zord * Riderbot/Bull rider Zord * Ceratobot/Cerato Zord Link https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_adaption_of_Ryusoulger https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptations Category:Omega groudon Category:Power Rangers Category:Hasbro Category:Dinosaurs